diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/12 July 2018
04:46:03 -!- Toru Hasegawa has joined Special:Chat 04:46:47 Привіт тобі, Бот! 04:47:10 Бачу за логами, що з тобою навіть англійською не говорять : ) 04:47:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sir, this is an English chat 04:47:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hello to you too 04:47:47 Heh. 04:47:50 Hi. 04:48:33 I looked through log, so I decided to write something. 04:48:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i guess 04:49:25 I was about to write a greeting to someone who will read this log:) 04:50:09 I was surprised when someone answered with a bot account. 04:50:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh this isn't just a bot 04:50:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" this also serves as a bridge between the Wiki chat and the Discord 04:50:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Wiki Discord 04:51:17 Heh. 04:53:04 It should be done for a Ukrainian bot. 04:53:27 Thank you for idea. 04:53:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It's a very complex process 04:53:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ask the person called Ursuul how it's done 04:54:27 A complex process is to force employees to change the language for the entire portal. 04:55:17 I think that our 5,5 engineers will suffice for this. 04:55:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" probably 04:58:28 Ok, I have to go. Till (like correctly translated our goodbye "good time of the day"). P.S. A very good avatar "Aqua" for bot. 04:58:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bye 04:58:59 -!- Toru Hasegawa has left Special:Chat 06:11:56 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 06:12:03 hI 06:12:09 Hi 06:12:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 06:49:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 07:49:20 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 07:49:25 Hi 07:49:36 We can play a domination? 07:50:44 Join this server: diep.io/#43870353009D74B935 08:14:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:14:13 I think Trask industries in XMEN is weird 08:14:14 why? 08:14:19 Trask's anagram is stark 08:14:23 STARK FOKIN INDUSTRIES 08:27:15 also you know what's sad? 08:27:21 i can't snap my fingers 08:27:31 so the infinity gauntlet is fucking useless 08:27:32 imagine 08:27:46 i'm there with thor's axe in my chest 08:27:53 "You should have gone for the head" 08:28:16 *ffroop* (My snaps dont snap, they're just a fast finger rub for me) 08:28:22 "fuck" 08:28:25 *FROOOOOOOOOP* 08:28:29 "FOR FUCKS SAKE" 08:28:41 *FROOP FROOP FROOP FROOP FROOP FROOP* 08:28:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" please stop. 08:28:53 "WHO THE FUCK MADE IT WORK LIKE THIS, fuck it just snap it for me else i kill you" 08:28:54 mk 08:35:32 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has left Special:Chat 08:37:00 wait a second 08:37:17 There's an infinity stone for about everything in the universe 08:37:35 Reality itself, Space and time, Souls, Minds and Power 08:38:02 then where the fuck is An infinity stone for nothing 08:38:04 Nothing is a thing 08:38:12 how could thanos erase everybody 08:38:34 he could only move them, move them in time, change their reality, change mind and control them 08:38:37 but he cant make nothing 08:38:40 so wtf 09:04:42 also in ant man 09:04:55 where hank tells scott how he control the ants 09:05:00 he's just fucking with him 09:05:26 "Using electro magnetic waves to stimulate their olfactory sensors" (Points to ear) 09:05:29 thats 3 senses in one 09:05:33 Eyes, nose and fucking ear 10:08:57 btw groot and doctor strange die in infinity war 10:16:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" han solo dies in infinity war 13:25:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:13:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 16:38:38 -!- TheEnderNinja107 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:48 hi 16:41:01 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 18:31:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 20:47:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:52:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:52:28 CURSE THE WARPLER¡!!!! 21:52:44 THERE IS A SOLAR ECLIPSE IN THE EARLY MORJING 21:52:59 AND MY MOM WONT LET ME STAY UP FOR IT 21:54:05 HECASUE ITS A &#$&#%# SCHOOL NIGHT! 21:58:07 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:58:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:00:48 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:00:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:02:12 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:02:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:02:48 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:02:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:03:28 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:12:05 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:17:46 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 07 12